REBIRTH PART 1
by SilverStrideSprkle
Summary: my name is solar i was not always who i was today so before i die sit down and take my story for legend so the world can learn my life and prosper from it. my life was dark when "he" killed my tribe now i hunt and kill his loved ones i lived on a small simple island just south of the Equestrian border i was the only pony there others were all zebras


This is a story about my life from rebirth to ascension my name is Solar I lived on an island just south of equestrian border. My birth was a weird one you see, my parents found me just outside of a shrine for the moon and sun, they took me in of course keeping quiet that I was found at the shrine. The natives here could not stand the sun and the moon for they felt that they were cheated so they rebelled against the sun and moon, I would be considered an omen of evil.

Now my foster parents were two zebras my dad named clustered was always telling me I was meant for more in this life and always said take chances, while my mom serenity was over protective. I was not allowed to play in the forest that much mostly because of timber wolf, nasty creatures I must say, would eat our village off in a night. Now this must all be boring so ill skip ahead to age fourteen.

"SOLAR, get up its twelve, SOLAR STRIDE SHORES don't make me come up there" Serenity yelled from the down stairs kitchen, I yelled "I'm fourteen mom one more hour then I'll be there" "fine no Zoomba for you" she yelled but this time from the stairs. I now got out of bed and trotted down stairs, my dad was laying by the fire while my mom prepared lunch, I of course waited by the table while food was prepared I enjoyed the smell of all the spices. Mom then yelled for me and dad "BOYS lunch is done" that's when my friend zentile knocked at the door she was so beautiful she was an zebra with long black hair, we had decided at an young age that we were meant for each other. "Hey Solar lets go to the water fall" she yelled from outside. I then asked my mom if I could go out with her later she of course said sure as always. After lunch I met her at the water fall it was the place where we first met also, where we first kissed. Since we were a tribe on an island we did not have school or a very big civilization, we had different styles of doing things when we wanted to get married we had to take a trip to the sun and moon shrine which is located far back in the middle of the island. She then asked "so when are you going to take a trip to the shrine?"

I then blushed and told her "when do you want me to" the night ended with more than a kiss. She told me that she wanted me now, and I jumped at the idea of making love to her. Our snouts touched and I felt that we were the sun and moon ourselves, every touch reminded me of how much I loved her I had no idea tonight was the last night I would ever make love to her. I should've never left her for a trip to an old shrine. The next day I was cheered on by the tribe as I left out, it was supposed to be a simple trip to a damn shrine to show my love and I had no idea that I was the one to cause my love to die. I had arrived at the shrine in the late afternoon of my second day I felt a strange presence at the shrine, a demonic feeling. All of a sudden the ground shook beneath as if the island was sinking. Then "he" burst out of the shrine "holy one you have awoken me now I shall finish destroying this island" I then said "for what purpose" "these desalinate fools on this island trusted me that's why" he then started to sink the island I attacked back lashing out everything I had "you have become a nuisance foul" he then pulled a wing from my back causing me to collapse because of pain. I awoke to the cold rush of water against my snout the island had already began sink a strange power had awoken in me I had to get back to my love. As I galloped through the forest I saw him I then yelled "why must you do this to the zebras" "because they made the mistake of trusting me" I then yelled "I must kill you then" "go ahead foal if you can" I then lashed out at him again with determination hoping that I would see my love again. He seemed invincible "give up kid there all dead" "wha-what that can't be what do you mean" he then laughed "are you stupid foal there all dead including your love" I then felt a power go through me "I will kill you" I felt power rush through my horn a blue light exerted through my body, the stars them self had given me their power he then yelled "but you are just a demigod how is this possible" "because I have to see my love again NOW DIE" the energy had left my body and the stars had once again lit the sky. The only thing left of him was his jagged horns, I then ran for village once I had arrived to my house I galloped in to see my house destroyed. I looked to my left and saw the mutilated remains of my family before I could cry, a lonely stream of light descended from the roof on my love I Galloped to her side she then faintly said "your back we can get married now" "ye-yes we can my love you'll be fine" I then held her with my hooves, she was in pain, in denial. She bled out in my hooves I then let out roar, the stars lit up brighter than the sun "i-im sorry my love I did mean to fall in love" be for I was going to take my life two specters appeared "my son no don't do this Equestria needs you" "I don't care I want my love" "you will see her again you must save my daughter her kingdom and subjects" I then got up and said "reward me with my love and I will do as you wish" "you are aware that the one you destroyed was one of six" I smirked and said "I'm going to kill every one he loves"


End file.
